respectthepouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Disrespectoids: The Series
'The Disrespectoids are a group of kids who disrespected the pouch. Their looks are based on whatever they did. ' The Disrespectoids *'Bobblehead Fred (Fredrick Wilson): '''The leader of the fifteen. He disrespected the pouch by hitting it with a baseball bat making his head into a bobble-head. *'Leaky Louie (Lewis Brown): 'The funniest of the fifteen. He disrespected the pouch by poking it underneath it causing his body to have holes his sister was watching when she saw him transform. *'Whoopee Cushner (Anna Cushner): 'The rapper of the fifteen. She disrespected the pouch by using it for a whoopee cushion making her hands and feet become whoopee cushions and now has pink skin. *'Chuck The Clucker (Charles Featherstone III): 'The bossiest of the fifteen. He disrespected the pouch by putting it in a chicken coop making his lower half a chicken butt and his hair became a chicken's comb and his mouth now resembles a chicken's beak. *'Boing Boing Betty (Elizabeth Aimwell): 'The youngest of the fifteen. She disrespected the pouch by jumping on it with her pogo stick making her legs one huge spring and her helmet transforming into an orange sailor hat. *'Handlebar Harry (Harold Wheeler): 'The daredevil of the fifteen. He disrespected the pouch by running over it with his bike making his arms and legs connected to the wheel. The handlebars are now sprouting from his hair and his helmet is now a colorful cap. *'Balloona Luna (Luanne Foots): 'The sweetest of the fifteen. She disrespected the pouch by trading it for water balloons making her entire body made of balloons and is now able to float. *'Chewie Stewie (Stewart Squeaks): 'The smallest of the fifteen. He disrespected the pouch by giving it to his dog, making him a human chew toy. *'Sandy Mandy (Amanda Bucket): 'The tomboy of the fifteen. She disrespected the pouch by burying it in the sand making her entire body made of sand, her hair made of seaweed, a bucket on one of her feet, and a crab on her head, which is shaped like a sand castle. *'Slow Moe (Maurice Sheelens): 'The coolest of the fifteen. He disrespected the pouch by cannonballing on it. Now his body is shaped like a turtle's body but, his head is still normal. Inside of his shell is a bachelor pad. *'BobbySue (Robert and Susan Joiner): 'The twins of the fifteen. They both disrespected the pouch by stomping on it together, making them conjoined. *'Pancake Peggy (Margret Pullover): 'The second in command of the fifteen. She disrespected the pouch by running over it with her toy car making her body flat. *'Deltoid Donny (Donald Mussleman): 'The biggest and strongest of the fifteen. He disrespected the pouch by slamming it when playing arm wrestle. He now has very big muscles. *'Sousaphone Simon (Simon Marcher): '''The oldest of the fifteen at the age of 15. He disrespected the pouch by placing it in a tuba and blowing it. His neck is now a very long sousaphone. Category:Ideas